


Kiss Me Once Again

by NEStar



Series: Reunion Songbook [1]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: 1970 - The reunion.I'm sure there are better versions of the reunion, but Peggy and Steve getting their happy ending has relight my writing fire.





	Kiss Me Once Again

Peggy let out a sigh as she climbed out of her car. The propulsion lab had tested their newest design today and that was always stressful, but the break in had added extra stress. Never mind that nothing had been reported as missing.

As she unlocked the door to her house, Peggy could feel the hairs on her arms stand up. Instantly on high alert she reached for the gun in her thigh holster as she opened the door. Taking a deep breath she could smell... cologne?

“You can put the gun down.”

Sitting at her kitchen table was a man in an overcoat, tall and with his face blocked by the brim of his hat.

“I have information about today's break in.”

She lowered the gun slightly, “I'm listening.”

“The man with the beard, who gave the alias of Howard Potts, his real name is Tony Stark. The son of Howard and Maria.”

Peggy let out a small laugh, “So one of my intruders was a baby who hasn't even been born yet. Then who was the other one? Someone who's dead?”

“Not dead but in a coma.”

“That's rich,” She lifted the gun back up. “Now if you're done wasting my time...”

“Schmidt had no clue what the Tesseract really was, or the fact that there were others like it.” The man slowly stood up and reached for his hat. “We didn't even know until it was too late, which is why we needed to take the quick trip back to borrow yours.”

The next minute seemed to happen in quick pictures. A strong jawline framed by the gray overcoat; the hat coming off to show sandy blond hair; a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight at her. 

“You... You're... The plane...” she stuttered.

“Peggy, it's not a trick, I swear.” 

The man who looked so much like Steve took a step towards her. Try as she might the arm holding her gun refused to stay pointed at him, drifting slowly down to her side. He took another step, and an other, then reached out to touch her wrist. 

“Peggy, I woke up just in time to see you die. This is a chance for both of us.” He gently pulled her to him and kissed her.

“So, I know I'm past late but maybe we can still get in that dance? What'da say?”

Peggy holstered her gun before answering, “Kiss me again.”


End file.
